Chas Dingle
|duration = 2002, 2003 to present |played by = Lucy Pargeter}} Chastity "Chas" Dingle (previously Livesy and Spencer) is the mother of Aaron Dingle and the current co-owner of The Woolpack along with Charity Dingle. Chas has been involved in many high profile storylines, including her failed relationships with Carl King and Cameron Murray, a bystander to Robert Sugden's shooting and her Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder due to accumulation of these events followed by discovering that her first husband Gordon Livesy has sexually abused their son Aaron as a child. Storylines Chas arrives in Emmerdale dressed as a nun for her cousin Marlon's stag night. She is hired by her father, Shadrach Dingle, and ends the evening locked in the back of a van with Ashley Thomas. She moves in with the Dingles and gets a job as barmaid at The Woolpack. Chas has a son, Aaron Livesy with her ex-husband Gordon, whom she allowed custody. Aaron hated his mother, feeling that she had abandoned him. Aaron rejected Chas's attempts to make amends for this and after he deliberately told her about Carl's sleeping with Delilah, she ceased contact so Gordon, Aaron and his new wife, Sandra, could become a proper family. Chas makes friends with Carl King shortly after he and his family move into Holdgate Farm. They share a bond due to the fact that they are parental failures and officially begin dating. The attraction strengthens into love but Carl's family disapprove and send him away after Paul Marsden dies but his departure isn't long-lasting. Chas' relationship with Carl was continuously bumpy, causing several break ups and reconciliations. Despite Chloe Atkinson's poison pen letter scheme, Tom and Rosemary King's blackmail, Carl's guilt over murdering his father and marriage to Chas's former friend, Lexi Nicholls, the romance survives but finally deteriorates upon Chas discovering Carl was having an affair with Eve Jenson. Heartbroken, she follows Charity's advice to persuade him to marry her but steals the money meant for the wedding and jilts him at the altar, telling him that he should be grateful that she lied about being pregnant. Chas also develops a relationship with her half-sister, Genesis "Gennie" Walker. Laurel Thomas tells her that Shadrach put Gennie up for adoption after her mother died in childbirth, feeling he couldn't bring her home to his wife, Faith. After coming to terms with this, she helps her father write to Gennie and feels neglected when Shadrach seems obsessed with his new daughter. Chas and Gennie become friends and Chas advises Gennie on how to look after her mother. Chas also manages to rebuild her relationship with her son, Aaron. She discovers his whereabouts, thanks to Marlon's wife, Donna, who has arrested Aaron for drug offences. Initially he is not pleased to see her but after the Dingles rescue him from the McFarlanes, he moves in with them. Aaron is pleased when Chas stands up for him when Lisa Dingle throws him out for encouraging Belle Dingle to steal, so they move in with Paddy Kirk. Initially Chas enrolls him at the local school but he refuses to go and starts work at the garage with Cain Dingle and Debbie Dingle. Eventually, Chas and Paddy's relationship turns romantic, but Chas is unsure of the relationship's future but Katie Sugden encourages her. Unfortunately Carl, newly separated from Lexi, decides he still loves Chas. Chas cheats on Paddy with Carl, sleeping with him, but Chas decides to attempt to improve their relationship. Angrily, Carl tells him of their one-night-stand, leading Paddy to throw her and Aaron out. No one is pleased with Chas but only Katie and Debbie support her. Aaron insists she choose - him or Carl - and when she chooses Carl, moves back in with the Dingles but soon moves back in with Paddy. Angry with Carl, Aaron disconnects the brakes on Carl's car, nearly killing Jimmy King, Nicola King and their newborn daughter, Angelica King, when they borrow the car. Horrified, Aaron runs Jimmy off the road to warn him and Chas loses her temper with Aaron, telling him that she wants nothing more to do with him. This incident has more of an effect on Aaron than Chas realises and makes him seriously rethink his behaviour. He and Chas do reconcile and Chas is devastated when Aaron almost commits suicide. Aaron finally tells his mother that he is homosexual and she supports him as he comes out. She is thrilled for him when he meets Jackson Walsh and they build a relationship, albeit a bit rocky. However, in a tragic turn of events, Jackson is left paralysed following a car crash and he begs Aaron to help end his life. Aaron does so reluctantly and is left distraught and heartbroken by his actions. He is arrested for murder but found innocent by a jury when they see a video diary Jackson made before his death exonerating Aaron. However, Aaron can't cope with the guilt and begins self harming. One day, Chas sees blood on his top and is horrified when she finds out what her son has been doing to himself. She begs him to see a counsellor. Slowly Aaron begins to piece his life back together as Chas supports him. A few months later, Adam Barton sets fire to the garage with Cain inside but Aaron offers to take the blame. On the day of his court hearing Aaron says an emotional goodbye to Chas and goes to France. Chas convinces Diane Sugden, landlady of The Woolpack, that they would benefit if Chas bought into The Woolpack. After weeks of pestering, (which include Chas helping out behind bar for free), Diane relents and in desperate need of the money, sells half the Woolpack to Chas. Chas becomes colleagues with Debbie's boyfriend Cameron Murray, needing the money, and an attraction develops. They finally succumb and ultimately have sex in the cellar. They begin an affair secretly. After a fight between Cain and Cameron led to a newly-pregnant Debbie being accidentally injured, endangering her and the baby she's expecting, they realise they cannot be together and end their affair. Chas is told by Bob Hope in the Café that Dan Spencer fancies her. She invites him to dinner and they become a couple. Chas proposes to Dan after several dates, but he declines. However, he changes his mind and as he proposes to her, Chas accepts. Carl takes Chas' phone and finds photos of her with Cameron, discovering her secret relationship with Cameron. He threatens to tell Debbie about the affair, unless he is given his money back. However, when Chas and Cameron refund the money, Carl reveals he still loves her and thinks she shouldn't marry Dan and Chas almost misses her hen night, arguing with him. Not long after marrying Dan, Chas tries to leave the village. Carl finds her and he tries to force himself on her. Chas picks up a brick and hits him over the head with it, before running back to the pub. Carl is later found dead and Chas believes she killed him. Chas is then arrested for Carl's murder, facing trial. Debbie, wanting revenge for her affair with Cameron, takes to the stand against Chas, wanting her to be sent down in a bid to split up Chas and Cameron. Chas is found not guilty and returns to the village, much to the dislike of Debbie and Charity, with Debbie swearing to make Chas' and Cameron's lives a living hell. Chas returns to running The Woolpack, however customers avoid the pub, due to atmosphere. Chas tries her best best to regain the regulars. She takes out a loan against the pub to try and keep the business afloat, stating she is very close to bankruptcy, with mounting legal fees to pay also. Chas and Cameron continue their relationship and remain in the village. In July, Gennie suspects that Cameron and Debbie are having an affair, and warns Chas about it. However, Chas thinks Gennie is trying to tear them apart and is dismisses her claims. Soon, Gennie's suspicions are confirmed when she records a conversation in which Cameron confesses to killing Carl to Debbie, and the pair rekindling their romance. Gennie intends to tell Chas, but later dies after being suffocated by Cameron in order to keep his secret following a car chase between her, Cameron and Debbie. At Gennie's funeral, Chas learns that Cameron has been having an affair with Debbie. Chas delivers an emotional eulogy and then marches out of the church. Later, Chas packs Camerons bags and brings them to Debbie's home, where she tells them they are selfish and deserve each other. Debbie and Charity both soften towards Chas and Charity apologises to her for treating her coldly for her affair with Cameron. In September 2013, when Cameron's murderous crimes are exposed by Debbie and Chas, after gaining evidence from Gennie's phone, he is arrested and charged with the murders of Carl, Alex and Gennie. In October 2013, he manages to escape jail, gaining his passport and clothes. He then buys a ticket for a ferry, so people would assume he's left Yorkshire for good. However he doesn't attend the ferry. When Debbie, Chas and the other villagers are aware of his escape, they panic, with Debbie fearing the worst. Later on, Sarah is taken by Cameron, and is locked in a barn, assuring her that he will get Debbie and Jack, and go away as a family somewhere. She believes him, but when Zak and Moira are alerted of her disappearance, they look for her. Debbie and other villagers, including Chas, Diane and Zak, are in The Woolpack, panicking. They learn that Sarah has been found by Andy and Moira, but also know that Cameron is back and he breaks into The Woolpack, taking everyone hostage, knocking Marlon unconscious and leaving him in the cellar, where the flood water rises. Cameron accidentally shoots Alicia Harding in the stomach, and David Metcalfe begs Cameron to let her out, in need of medical assistance, as she is dying. He lets David and Alicia out, along with the rest of the villagers, except for Debbie and Chas. After Marlon gains consciousness, Debbie and Chas rush to the cellar, as they are engulfed by the water rising to the top. Cameron manages to get to the cellar and insists on him and Debbie drowning together. They float to below the water. As Debbie struggles, she manages to get out of Cameron's reach with Chas intact. As Cameron gasps for breath, trying to pull Debbie back in, he fails, as she is outside, safe. He grabs a bulb and is electrocuted. Debbie rushes to Zak, soaking wet and crying as he reassures her Cameron is where he belongs - in hell, ending The Woolpack siege and Cameron's life. Chas then decides to go and stay in Southern France with Aaron for a few months. In February 2014, Chas returns and quickly becomes romantically involved with James Barton, who turns out to be Adam Barton' biological father. When Chas discovers this, Adam's mother Moira goes to great lengths to make sure Chas does not tell her brother, Cain, who is married to Moira. She even locks her in The Woolpack cellar to make sure she does not tell anyone. The truth is revealed in April, however, when at Finn Barton's birthday party, an old tape recorder of the younger Bartons is played. In August 2014, Aaron returns to help his best friend Adam, who is involved in illegal dealings with Ross Barton. Chas realises she misses Aaron so decides to hand him and Adam into the police, but Aaron stops her. Instead, Adam and Aaron both hand themselves in. Adam is granted bail but Aaron is not because he has already missed his court case. Eventually, he gets a suspended sentence and moves in with Chas in The Woolpack. In February 2015, Chas loses her best friend, Katie, in an accident at Wylie's Farm when Robert Sugden pushed her during an argument and she fell through rotting floor. Aaron breaks down and Chas comforts him and tells him that she needs him strong for her. The next day, she finds out that Robert and Aaron are having an affair so she slaps Aaron, which leads to Aaron ending the affair. She is furious when Tracy Shankley disrespects Katie's memory, so she throws a drink over her and orders her to leave. Chas is livid when she discovers that James has slept with his scheming ex-wife, Emma, leading to Chas throwing a drink over Emma and Aaron hitting James over the head with a glass bottle. Chas later accompanies Aaron on his running sessions, unaware that he is actually self-harming. When he goes missing after suffering a fall, Robert helps Chas find him, however, she threatens to tell his wife Chrissie White about his affair with Aaron. In order to keep her silence, Robert contemplates killing Chas with a rock, but when they find Aaron, he throws the rock away. When they return to the village, Robert hires a hitman to make Chas disappear once and for all, but when she later tells Robert that she is not going to tell Chrissie, he realises that he has made a big mistake. When he spots the hitman about to abduct Chas outside The Woolpack, Robert quickly stops him and pays him a large amount of money not to hurt Chas. In August 2015, while attending Debbie's wedding to Pete Barton Chas and the rest of her family are involved in a helicopter crash when a helicopter which Pete had hired as a surprise for Debbie is hit by a gas canister from an explosion caused by Chrissie, and the helicopter careers into the village hall. Chas is not seriously injured, and helps other villagers out of the rubble. Chas later confronts Chrissie when she sees her with a gun, vowing to kill Robert after the truth about Katie's death is revealed. After Robert is shot while arguing with Chas, she immediately accuses Chrissie, however Aaron is later arrested for the shooting but Diane begins to believe Aaron is covering for Chas. After a break in at the pub, Diane believes Chas has smashed glasses on the floor, which she did not, leading to them falling out. In a flashback episode, the real culprit behind Robert's shooting is revealed to be Ross Barton. Chas is later spooked when strange things begin to occur around the pub; her clothes thrown around her bedroom, the taps being turned on in the night and somebody messing around in the pub cellar. Emma locks Chas in the pub cellar whilst one of the beer pumps is releasing poisonous gas, causing Chas to fall and hit her head, knocking her unconscious. It is later revealed that Chas is the real culprit as she has been sleepwalking. Later, Chas believes the "intruder" has returned to the pub and picks up a knife for defence. Chas goes to the bar and unknowingly stabs Diane, who has returned from a night with her family. She is overwhelmed with guilt and after hearing Cameron's voice in her head, she hands herself into the police, but is released on bail. When staying over at Cain's house, Chas hallucinates Robert in the kitchen, however he is bleeding after the shooting. She flees and finds herself in the woods, where she hallucinates Diane after she stabbed her and sees Robert again, who repeatedly states what he said on the night he was shot. She also hears Cameron's voice, and imagines Robert pinning her down on the floor, reciting the same things that Carl said on the night he was murdered. Chas then attempts to flee but trips and hits her head on a rock, knocking her unconscious. She is found by Jimmy and Nicola and taken back to Aaron and Cain, where Emma had already diagnosed her with post traumatic stress disorder, after years of built up stress from Cameron's reign of terror and Carl's murder, however the illness was triggered after she witnessed Robert being shot. In December 2015, as a result of the stabbing, it was discovered that Diane's stomach cancer had returned. While receiving chemotherapy, Diane encountered Gordon, Chas' ex-husband. Although initially reluctant, Gordon decides that he wants to meet Chas and Aaron again to try and make amends. Chas and Gordon start dating again behind Aaron's back which upset Aaron when he caught them together, which triggers his self-harming. Later, after confronting Chas that he knows about her and Gordon and preparing to leave the village, Aaron end up in the hospital after he collapses front of Robert who took him to the hospital because he develops sepsis in one of his self inflicted wounds, and because Chas and Paddy don't know this they worry about him, as they think he has left the country. Aaron tells Robert that Gordon raped him when he was a child. Meanwhile, Diane has put her half of the Woolpack up for sale and Gordon offers to buy it, which Aaron learns about and is vehemently against, and after he confronts his father, Gordon breaks up with Chas. Chas takes out a loan so she can buy Diane out, thinking that this is Gordon's doing, Aaron accuses Chas of getting back with Gordon, which causes Chas to tell Aaron to move out. Robert learns of this and tells Chas that Aaron is in a dark place and shouldn't be left on his own. After Cain tells Chas, that he caught Aaron trying to burn himself on his birthday and that he believes Robert know something, Chas pays Robert a visit, Robert tells Chas, Aaron is cutting himself again and that he ended up in hospital because of Gordon. Chas asks Robert what else he knows and Robert states that has to come from Aaron. The next day, after spending a day at the seaside, Aaron finally tells Chas his dad raped him. Chas hugs Aaron and tell him she will make everything better. The next day, Chas visits Gordon and confronts him about what he did to Aaron. Gordon lies that Aaron was actually abused by his football coach but Chas refuses to believe him. As Chas is about to leave, Gordon blocks her way and threatens her. Gordon showed his dark side and admits to Chas to abusing Aaron. When Chas returns, Chas tells Cain about Aaron's abuse that left Cain horrified. Chas tells Cain to make Gordon suffer for what he did to Aaron. The next day, Moira asks Chas about Cain's whereabouts, which forces Chas to tell Aaron, that Cain had gone to see Gordon. They drive to Gordon's house where they stop Cain, from killing Gordon. Aaron tells Cain, he will call the police on Gordon. Aaron tells Chas to inform Paddy, Adam and the rest of the Dingles, and after Gordon threatens Aaron at the scrapyard, Chas convinces Aaron to take some time away from the village. The case against Gordon is running too slow for Chas' liking so she decided to take matters in her own hands. She goes to Gordon's house, and sprays "Paedo" on his car before Robert turns up. Robert warns Chas that she's making life much worse for Aaron. Chas returns after being given a warning for the vandalism and comes face to face with a furious Aaron who just found out. Aaron gives Chas an ultimatum, tell everyone Gordon is innocent or he will walk away but Chas blurts out to everybody what happened to Aaron, Chas confronts Cain after he appears to be ashamed of Aaron, now that his past is revealed but Cain explains that he feels that he is failing Aaron. The police inform Aaron that another male victim has come forward, which leads to Gordon going to the pub and accusing Chas for paying his neighbour Ryan to lie to the police and say he abused him, of which Chas has no idea of this. Gordon threatens and pins Chas against a wall, he orders her to call Ryan to get him to retract his statement. Marlon walks in and grabs Gordon before the police arrive and take Gordon away. Later, Robert confesses to Chas, he was the person who paid Ryan. Chas is worried that this is going to hurt Aaron's case and is contemplating telling him what Robert has done, but the police arrive and tell Aaron that because of Ryan's statement, they believe that they now have a case. Two days later, Chas confesses to Aaron that Robert paid Ryan to lie to the police. Aaron broke down and warns Robert if the case falls apart, he will blame it on him. Aaron visit Ryan to tell him to drop his statement, Chas got the visit from DS Wise who told her a second witness has drop his statement but they charge Gordon. Aaron returns and Chas told him the police have charge Gordon. Also, around this time Robert tracks down Aaron's step mum Sandra, hoping she might be able to help. They also meet Aaron's half sister, Liv. Sandra comes to the village and admits to Chas that she knew what Gordon was doing to Aaron when he was younger but was too afraid to speak out. She offers to give evidence against Gordon. On top of the court case, Chas also has to deal with the return of Charity. She is revealed to have bought Diane's half of the pub, and intends to give her the money in due time. However, as time itself drags on with no payment from Charity, Chas warns her not to screw Diane over. Diane's partner Doug does not trust Charity, especially as he is the one who shall be receiving Charity's payment due to Diane caring for her ill mother-in-law Annie in Spain. In April 2016, Chas supported Aaron in court. Aaron takes to the stand and is questioned about his mum's past relationships. Later, Chas went to confronts Gordon who told her he blames her for the way their son has turned out. The next day, Chas take on the stand. Gordon's barrister questions Chas on why Aaron still has the same surname as his alleged attacker. He quizzes Chas on her blaming herself for Aaron being messed up, suggesting she believes Aaron to alleviate her own guilt, but Chas hits back that the abuse has made her feel even more guilty for not protecting her son. The defence brings up Chas' PTSD and Aaron leaving for Ireland when she needed him most. Later, Aaron reassures Chas she did great but Chas apologises, thinking she failed him. Aaron admits to Chas that Gordon's barrister was right about one thing, he doesn't want Gordon's name, so he is going to change it to Dingle. Two days later, Gordon is found guilty of rape by the jury. The following morning, Robert has breakfast with Chas and Aaron and she accepts that Robert is now Aaron's boyfriend and encourages them to have a day off and go and enjoy themselves. Robert books a weekend in Barcelona for him and Aaron but is forced to postpone it when Aaron's teenage half-sister Liv Flaherty comes to stay with them. In May 2016, Chas holds a party to celebrate Aaron officially changing his surname to Dingle. DS Wise arrives and tells Aaron, Chas and Liv that Gordon had been found dead in his prison cell the day after Gordon is sentenced to 18 years imprisonment. Chas comforts Liv. Later, Chas went to the garage and asked Cain if he got somebody to finished Gordon off. Cain told her no but he had a feeling that Robert could be involved in Gordon's death. Chas and Cain went to the pub and told Aaron that they believe Robert paid somebody to have Gordon killed. Aaron starts to believe it that could be true. They was unaware that Liv was listening upstairs. The next day, Chas and Aaron are left shocked when DS Wise turned up after Liv texts him from Chas' phone. Liv told DS Wise that Robert killed her dad but DS Wise tells her that Gordon took his life by hanging himself. A few weeks later, Chas, Aaron, Robert and Liv attended Gordon's funeral. Chas watched on as Aaron delivered his eulogy, telling Gordon he is going straight to hell. Shortly after, Aaron and Robert take Liv on holiday and in their absence, the stress of the last few months finally takes its toll on Chas and she starts having nightmares again. Emma Barton convinces her that her PTSD has returned and Chas admits herself into a mental health clinic. She returns a few weeks later and finds out that Aaron finally knows the truth about Robert's shooting and informs her son that she knew the truth months ago but didn't tell him in order to protect him. In September 2016, Chas and Diane go to Butlers farm to take Moira out only to learn the devastating news that Holly has died from an overdose. Chas goes to find Cain. She finds him at the playground with Kyle. He has just heard the news from Adam and is struggling to take it all in. Chas urges her brother to support his estranged wife, assuring him she needs him. In October 2016, Aaron is admitted to hospital after he and Robert crashed into a lake. While waiting for news of Aaron's condition, Chas offers a consoling hug to Robert and is pleasantly surprised to discover he was planning on proposing to Aaron. She jokingly tells him they'll have a "big, gay wedding". Chas, Robert and Liv keep vigil at Aaron's bedside and Chas happily watches on as her son accepts Robert's proposal. The next day, Chas learns that James died following the recent motorway collision and offers her condolences to Adam. Two weeks later, Chas gathers with the rest of the village to pay their final respects to James. In January 2017, Aaron is arrested for GBH against Kasim Sabet. As Chas waits at the police station, she is reunited with DS Wise who offers to help but Paddy's interference causes him to back off and Chas is worried what will happen if her son goes to prison. Cain and Chas are shocked and angry when their estranged mother Faith turns up in the village for the first time in over 12 years. Chas is skeptical when Faith claims to have donated £20,000 anonymously to Sarah's cancer fund and is frustrated when Cain offers to pay for her lodgings at the B&B. After Robert tells her he wants to prove his commitment to Aaron and Liv before Aaron goes to prison, Chas, with the help of the Dingles and Sugdens, organises a surprise wedding in The Woolpack. Just as the service gets underway the police show up looking for Faith in connection with the £20,000. As chaos unfolds, Robert and Aaron sneak away on their own and exchange their vows in private before heading back to the pub to tell their guests. Chas is delighted for them but is furious with her mother for the trouble she caused and tells her to leave the village. The next day, Chas accompanies Aaron to court and returns soon after to tell Robert that he's been sentenced to 12 months in prison, leaving her new son in law devastated. Chas and Charity visit Sarah in Prague for a few weeks and upon her return, Chas learns the shocking news that Aaron has been taking drugs in prison as well as the fact that Robert spent the night with Rebecca White. Livid, Chas slaps him before ordering him to stay away from Aaron and Liv. Chas later slaps Rebecca and warns her to stay away from Aaron. The next day, Robert tells Chas that Aarons appeal was successful and he'll be released in a few weeks. At the prison, Chas is concerned about her son's fragile state of mind and decides to interject just as Robert is about to confess to Aaron about Rebecca. Back at the pub, she insists she only covered for him for Aaron's sake and warns him to make sure Rebecca doesn't say anything. After some coercion from Debbie, Chas attempts to build bridges with Faith and goes in to hug her mother but she recoils leaving Chas feeling rejected. Chas is shocked to learn from Moira that Faith secretly battled breast cancer and had a double mastectomy. She offers to support her mother but Faith doesn't want her pity. After learning Sandra had an accident while on holiday, Chas decides to take Liv abroad to see her. Before departing, she asks Robert to look after Aaron. In October, Chas returned and proceeded to smooch Paddy. She was also reunited with Liv and Aaron, and made amends with Faith. She was, however, furious when Cain made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with his newborn son Isaac, and threatened to disown him. Other information * Chas' birthday was originally though to be 20th December 1976. Background information * Lynette Creane portrayed Chas from Ashley Thomas' dementia perspective in Episode 7699 (20th December 2016). * Charleigh Brierley portrayed a young Chas in Episode 7992 (17th November 2017). Quotes * "Just pee on the stick, bitch!" (to Chloe Atkinson in order to prove that she wasn't pregnant) * "Hello, Mother!" - to Faith Dingle after seeing her for the first time in years See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Dingle family Category:Spencer family Category:Pub landladies Category:Factory supervisors Category:Barmaids Category:Residents of Victoria Cottage Category:2002 debuts Category:2012 marriages Category:Current characters Category:1978 births Category:Livesy family Category:Residents of The Woolpack Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage Category:Taxi drivers Category:Factory workers Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Residents of Smithy Cottage Category:Receptionists Category:Sharma & Sharma employees Category:Residents of Mill Cottage Category:Woolpack employees Category:Students Category:Armed Forces Personnel Category:Strippers Category:Residents of Pear Tree Cottage Category:Residents of Dale View Category:The Dingles: For Richer, For Poorer characters